Morgana's Return
by Taery Raven
Summary: [RISQUE DE SPOILERS SAISON 2] Après avoir semé le chaos à Camelot en tentant de renverser son frère Arthur Pendragon, Morgana s'enfuit avec sa sœur, Morgause. Mais Arthur veut à tous prix la retrouver pour qu'elle réponde de ses crimes. Merlin est donc envoyé sur sa piste, mais il n'imagine pas une seule seconde ce qu'il va découvrir en lieu et place de la terrifiante Morgana...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

.

— Ce sera tout, ma Dame ?  
— Oui, Gwen, vous pouvez disposer.

Gwen s'inclina et quitta les appartements de sa nouvelle maîtresse, Lady Atkins. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'étage des domestiques, la jeune femme heurta assez rudement son meilleur ami, Merlin, au coin d'un couloir. Le panier qu'elle portait s'en trouva déséquilibré et Merlin le retint de justesse.

— Désolé Gwen ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Je suis pressé, je...  
— Ce cher Arthur t'a encore demandé de faire quelque chose pour hier ? fit Gwen avec un sourire goguenard. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu penses de tout ça...

Merlin sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Gwen, c'est tentant mais... c'est mon maître, dit-il avec son haussement d'épaules caractéristique.

Gwen hocha la tête en souriant. Elle connaissait Merlin depuis déjà quatre années, et elle arrivait parfois à anticiper ses réponses. En regardant son ami s'éloigner, les bras chargés d'un sac en toile de jute, la jeune femme soupira profondément. Elle récupéra son panier de linge et reprit son chemin, pensive.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait deux mois que Morgana et Morgause avaient disparu si mystérieusement après un combat épique à la fin duquel, se jetant sur le corps inconscient de sa sœur, Morgana avait déchaîné ses pouvoirs et détruit une partie de la vaste salle où était gardée la Coupe de la Vie que Merlin avait alors tenté de détruire. Le coma de Morgause était dû à Gaius qui, usant de ses faibles connaissances en magie, l'avait envoyée valser contre une colonne, l'assommant proprement, l'empêchant ainsi de tuer Merlin.

Uther Pendragon, le Roi de Camelot, était effondré par la disparation de sa fille chérie et la découverte de sa condition de magicienne. Son séjour dans les geôles humides de son propre château avait eu raison de sa santé physique et semblait avoir aussi attaqué sa santé mentale. Inconsolable, il restait prostré dans sa chambre et interdisait à quiconque de venir sauf à un petit page d'une douzaine d'années qui était à ses moindres désirs. Arthur, lui, avait récupéré le royaume et le portait à bouts de bras du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il était au bord de la rupture et cela s'en ressentait à travers Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait en effet plus une seconde à lui. Il se levait avant l'aube pour faire les corvées dues à Gaius, puis, une heure après le lever du soleil, il allait réveiller son Prince avec un copieux petit-déjeuner, avant de l'aider à s'habiller, puis de partir en commissions pour Gaius, Arthur, et même parfois les autres membres de la cours et les Chevaliers qui semblaient le prendre pour un fidèle coursier ; après quoi, rompu, il rentrait chez lui où l'attendaient encore des corvées et seulement alors, un repas chaud, puis il se couchait, éreinté.

Parfois il ne mangeait rien de la journée tellement il avait à faire, mais heureusement, Gaius veillait sur lui et, malgré ses maigres moyens, le médecin royal faisait toujours en sorte que son fils de cœur mange à sa faim au moins une fois par jour.

.

— Merlin !

Merlin déboula au même moment dans la chambre de son maître avec son sac en toile de jute et le lâcha sur une chaise, essoufflé.

— Merlin, j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui, fit Arthur en enfilant sa chemise.  
— Vous savez lacer votre chemise tout seul, Arthur, fit Merlin, acide.

Le jeune Prince se retourna, surpris. Il le regarda de travers en disant :

— Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?  
— Non, pas du tout... Je suis juste épuisé, Arthur, soupira alors le jeune sorcier. Je cours partout depuis le levé du soleil.

Arthur serra les mâchoires. Il s'assit sur son lit et secoua la tête.

— Moi aussi, mon ami... Je n'ai pas une minute à moi depuis le coup d'état de Morgana et je ne sais plus quand j'ai serré Gwen dans mes bras pour la dernière fois...  
— Il y a deux mois, Majesté...

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête. Gwen se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et Arthur bondit du lit. Il se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras avec vigueur. La jeune femme se laissa aller à cette étreinte, même si son dos criait de douleur, puis elle repoussa le jeune homme et, posant ses mains sur ses bras, elle demanda :

— Ne serait-il pas temps de songer à reprendre le trône, Arthur ? Au moins vous auriez du monde pour vous aider... Officiellement, du moins.

Merlin haussa les sourcils. Il regarda Arthur qui semblait pensif. Si jamais le Prince montait sur le trône, il y aurait alors un espoir de voir la magie revenir à Camelot et Merlin pourrait ainsi espérer révéler sa vraie nature à celui qu'il considérait plus comme un ami que comme son maître.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit soudain Arthur en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il passa un bras sur la taille de Gwen et appuya son front contre son ventre en soupirant. La jeune femme lui caressa la tête.

— Votre père est inconsolable, Arthur... dit Merlin.  
— Il a perdu sa fille, fit le jeune Prince, un peu amer, en relevant la tête. Et de la pire façon qui soit pour lui, à cause de la magie.

Gwen recula. Elle regarda Merlin d'un air suppliant. Si jamais Arthur se mettait à haïr la magie comme son père, Merlin n'aurait plus qu'à partir de Camelot et aller se cacher.

— La magie n'y est pour rien, tenta alors le jeune sorcier. Enfin pas totalement...  
— Morgana est une sorcière ! s'exclama Arthur.  
— Et alors ? C'est aussi votre sœur !

Arthur regarda Gwen, surpris. Elle n'avait jamais haussé la voix en sa présence, ou alors simplement pour se faire entendre au milieu du bruit.

— Gwen... ?  
— Arthur, malgré tous les sentiments que j'ai pour vous, nombre de fois vous m'avez terriblement déçue, fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la cheminée. Morgana vous aimait de tout son cœur et vous avez grandi avec elle, et moi aussi. Je la connais mieux que personne, mieux qu'Uther lui-même et je peux vous dire que, magicienne ou pas, elle est toujours restée elle-même face à ceux qu'elle chérissait. Uther l'a déçue, terriblement, à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'est quand elle a découvert qu'elle était la fille illégitime du Roi qu'elle a irrémédiablement plongé du mauvais côté. En réalité, vous accusez Lady Morgana, mais tout est de la faute de Morgause qui a profité de la faiblesse de ma maîtresse, bouleversée par ses rêves, pour l'empoisonner avec ses idées tordues, et ce il y a bien des années. Elle a abusé d'une jeune femme gentille et sincère et en a fait un monstre de méchanceté et de cruauté sans aucune inhibition. Si... si Morgana avait découvert sa magie d'une autre manière, rien de tout cela n'aurait été... Elle est loin d'être profondément mauvaise... Je le sais.

Le silence accueillit cette diatribe plus qu'acide.

— Comment sais-tu tout cela, Gwen ? demanda alors Merlin.  
— Je le sais, c'est tout. Là n'est pas la question. Si vous aviez été un peu attentif, Arthur, vous auriez vu son changement de comportement. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie que j'ai protégé son secret.

Arthur baissa le nez. Il regarda ensuite Merlin et soupira.

— Alors toi aussi tu savais qu'elle était une sorcière ? dit-il, dépité.  
— Oui, répondit Merlin. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider... Elle ne pouvait pas se confier au Roi, pour les raisons que nous savons, car fille ou pas, il n'aurait pas hésité à la condamner au bûcher...

Gwen hocha la tête.

— Je ne suis qu'une servante, Arthur, mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, ce serait celui de monter sur le trône maintenant, avant que votre père ne reprenne ses esprits. C'est votre unique chance avant longtemps de refaire de Camelot le pays qu'il était autrefois...

Arthur serra les mâchoires. Il congédia alors brutalement les deux autres et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Merlin et Gwen se retrouvèrent à la porte et Merlin soupira.

— C'était brutal, dit-il.  
— Mais il le fallait. Ça va l'obliger à réfléchir...

Merlin hocha la tête, pensif.

— Et... S'il monte sur le trône, crois-tu qu'il rétablira la magie dans le royaume ? demanda-t-il.

Gwen hocha la tête.

— En tous cas, je ferais en sorte de l'en convaincre, pour toi, parce que je te dois beaucoup de ton temps et de ton don...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire puis il inclina la tête et tourna les talons. Gwen soupira alors profondément et retourna vaquer à ses occupations, songeant qu'elle aurait bien vite l'occasion de se prendre la tête avec de telles questions quand elle serait Reine, ce qui semblait ne plus être dans très longtemps...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

— Gwen a dit cela ?  
— Oui...  
— Tiens, mange. Tu es presque transparent ce matin...

Merlin soupira et piocha les céréales grillées que Gaius venait de lui déposer sous le nez.

— Arthur t'exploite, soupira le vieux médecin. Regarde-moi ça, tes vêtements flottent sur son dos... Tu devrais demander un jour de congé.  
— Il est tout aussi débordé que moi, marmonna Merlin en se redressant, secouant la tête. Sans moi pour lui laver son linge et ranger sa chambre, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée qu'il devienne Roi maintenant...  
— Uther ne va pas bien, Merlin, dit alors Gaius.  
— Comment le savez-vous ? Il refuse de voir qui ce soit... s'étonna le jeune sorcier.  
— Son petit page... Il me tient au courant de l'état de santé du Roi. Et elle décline... de jour en jour.  
— Est-il en danger ?

Gaius haussa les sourcils et s'assit sur le banc de l'autre côté de la table.

— Si Uther meure, Arthur sera officiellement sacré Roi, que cela lui plaise ou non, dit-il.  
— Autant qu'il monte sur le trône maintenant alors, parce que si jamais Uther se remet...

Merlin baissa le nez. On frappa soudain à la porte et Arthur en personne entra, suivit de Gwen.

— Mon Seigneur ? Gwen... Que se passe-t-il ? fit Gaius en se levant aussitôt.

Merlin l'imita un peu plus lentement et Arthur leur fit signe de ne rien n'en faire. Merlin se laissa retomber sur son banc en soupirant et Gwen dit :

— Le page du Roi est venu trouver Arthur...  
— Quand ? fit Gaius en se préparant à partir pour les appartements royaux.  
— Il y a quelques minutes, répondit Arthur. Mon père... a décidé de partir à la recherche de Morgana...

La stupeur ponctua cette annonce et Merlin, les sourcils disparaissant sous ses cheveux coupés au bol, résumant la pensée de tous, lâcha un « Quoi ? » abasourdi.

— Vous êtes certains de cela, tous les deux ? demanda Gaius.  
— Oui, fit Arthur. Le garçon a jugé bon de venir m'en parler immédiatement et à l'heure qu'il est, mon père se prépare à partir... seul.  
— Qu'espère-t-il ? demanda alors Merlin. Retrouver Morgana et la ramener à Camelot pour la faire redevenir la gentille petite fille qu'il a adoptée ?

Le sarcasme teintait la voix du jeune sorcier et Arthur serra les mâchoires. Gwen posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de répliquer et regarda Gaius.

— Gaius, allez lui parler... dit-elle doucement.  
— A Uther ? Jamais il ne m'écouter à, mon petit, grommela le vieux médecin.  
— C'est votre ami, supplia Arthur. S'il part... il ne reviendra jamais. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre mon père à cause de la magie.

Ces derniers mots firent se hérisser Merlin mais il ne dit rien.

— Si jamais Uther part à la recherche de Morgana et la trouve, elle le tuera sans sommation pour venger la mort de Morgause, si tant est qu'elle soit morte, dit-il à la place. Il va droit dans la gueule du loup...

Gaius soupira. Il accepta cependant de tenter de parler à Uther, mais précisa bien que si le Roi lui refusait audience une seule fois, il laisserait tomber.

La chance ne sembla pas de son côté car lorsque le vieux médecin se rendit à la chambre du Roi, il tomba sur Uther qui sortait de ses appartements pour la première fois depuis deux mois entiers...

— Altesse !  
— Gaius !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent le bras solidement et Gaius considéra la tenue de son ami.

— Je pars, Gaius, fit alors Uther. Je pars à la rencontre de Morgana.

Gaius serra les lèvres.

— Non, dit-il alors. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous jeter à la mort.

Uther haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Gaius... fit-il. Morgana est simplement partie en voyage, je ne fais qu'aller l'accueillir...

Le vieux médecin resta sans voix.

— Vous... fit-il. Vous vous sentez bien, mon Seigneur ?  
— Aussi bien que possible, pourquoi cette question, Gaius ?

Uther sourit alors et Gaius compris que son plus vieil ami avait perdu la raison... Il parvint à faire promettre à Uther de différer son départ d'un jour ou deux afin de permettre à une escorte de se préparer pour l'accompagner, et il se rendit aussitôt chez Arthur pour lui relater sa découverte.

.

— Mon père ? Fou ?

Arthur resta abasourdi.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? dit-il en s'approchant d'une fenêtre.  
— Il a passé plusieurs jours dans un cachot humide en compagnie de rats... Il... Il y a sans aucun doute laissé sa raison et la maladie aura fait le reste.

Arthur semblait sonné. Il secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Les mains dans le dos, il se mit à arpenter la pièce devant un Gaius qui n'osait pas l'interrompre. Soudain, il se figea et regarda le vieux médecin.

— Gaius, allez me chercher Merlin.  
— Pour quoi faire si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda le vieil homme.  
— J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à lui confier... Une mission risquée.  
— Je vois... Je vous l'envoie.

Arthur hocha la tête. Merlin arriva essoufflé cinq minutes plus tard et quand son maître lui demanda de fermer la porte de la chambre dans son dos, il pressentit l'affaire officielle...

.

— Tu as bien compris ?  
— Oui, Arthur.  
— Répète ?  
— Je pars ce soir après le coucher du soleil pour le royaume de Cenred où je cherche les Druides, fit Merlin, assis sur une chaise dans l'appartement du jeune Prince. Dès que je les ai trouvés, je leur demande d'user de leur magie pour pister Morgana grâce à son parfum dont j'emporte un flacon avec moi...

Arthur hocha la tête.

— Ensuite ? fit-il.  
— Arthur, c'est très risqué ça... fit le jeune sorcier.  
— Je sais, mais nous devons retrouver Morgana et Morgause avant que nous n'ayons plus d'excuses pour retenir mon père. Il a peut-être perdu l'esprit, mais quand il a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs...  
— Je sais... Je pars seul ?  
— Oui. Je sais que tu peux être très courageux quand tu veux... Je viendrais bien avec toi, mais j'ai bien trop de choses à faire ici et...  
— Vous en mourrez d'envie, fit Merlin avec un sourire.  
— Et comment ! Mais si je m'absente, même deux jours, mon père ne va pas comprendre. Donc c'est toi qui iras, seul, et si tu réussi, je tâcherais de te récompenser à hauteur.  
— Et qu'est-ce que je ferais si je trouve Morgana ?  
— Essaie de la convaincre de revenir.  
— Une partie de plaisir ça... railla Merlin en croisant les bras. Quoi d'autre ?  
— Si elle refuse...

Arthur baissa brusquement les yeux en serrant les lèvres.

— Arthur ?  
— Tue-la.

Merlin sentit son visage se décomposer. La tuer ? Tuer Morgana ? Lui ?

— La... fit-il.  
— C'est un ordre de ton Prince, Merlin, le coupa alors Arthur. Si elle refuse de rentrer et de se faire soigner, tue-la. Utilise n'importe quel moyen, même la magie si tu veux, mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle si elle n'est pas capable de redevenir ma sœur et d'expier ses fautes.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre assez violemment. Il se leva alors et se planta devant Arthur. Là, il s'inclina très bas et, fermant les yeux il dit :

— Je ferais ce que vous m'avez ordonné de faire, votre Majesté.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et quitta la pièce, digne, laissant un Arthur sans voix. Gaius entrait le seconde suivante et Arthur lui expliqua la mission que Merlin venait d'accepter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3  
**

.

Merlin quitta Camelot comme convenu à la tombée de la nuit et, enroulé dans un grand manteau noir emprunté à la lingerie, il se faufila entre les arbres, bien décidé à trouver Morgana, à accomplir sa mission... et à vaincre la frousse qui lui grignotait sournoisement le ventre en cet instant précis.

Il marcha pendant un très long moment droit devant lui, sachant que le royaume de Cenred était vers l'Est. La lune, à moitié cachée par des nuages paresseux, l'accompagna jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme arrive à une falaise en à-pic. En bas, un large lac s'étendait en face de lui, aussi lisse qu'une vitre et, au pied de la falaise, de minuscules lumières dansaient entre les rochers.

— Les Druides ! Quelle chance ! fit Merlin en s'aplatissant aussitôt sur les rochers. Mais que font-ils ici ?

Plissant les yeux, il essaya de savoir combien ils étaient, mais c'était bien trop loin aussi décida-t-il de les rejoindre.

Il lui fallut cependant plusieurs heures pour descendre la falaise et se fut quelques glissades et chutes plus tard qu'il parvint en bas, sur la plage. Seulement, pendant qu'il jouait les bouquetins, la procession avait mis les bouts et Merlin était épuisé et endolori.

— Il va faire jour dans quelques minutes... fit le jeune sorcier en regardant l'horizon qui rougissait déjà. Je suis brisé... Dormons un peu.

Il regarda autour de lui et avisa une encoignure dans la roche, juste assez large pour qu'il s'y roule en boule et soit protégé du vent et des embruns. Il se couvrit de sa lourde cape en laine et entreprit de faire un somme après s'être assuré que la marée ne montait pas jusqu'à sa cachette.

.

À quelques miles de là, cependant, le groupe que Merlin avait pris pour les Druides qu'il cherchait, s'était arrêté pour se restaurer. S'ils étaient bien des créatures dotées de pouvoirs magiques, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des Druides mais des Sorciers, un clan précisément, en plein voyage vers le nord.

— Il s'est arrêté pour dormir...  
— Je sais, Lefur.  
— Qui est-il ?

Le dénommé Lefur tourna la tête vers une femme qui se baissa près du feu. Elle portait de longs cheveux bruns attachés sur sa nuque avec un vieux morceau de ficelle, et son ample tunique dissimulait mal un bon début de grossesse.

— Ania, tu devrais te reposer... fit Lefur en l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui, sur une fourrure. Tu n'aurais déjà jamais dû venir avec nous...  
— Et rester à Lutina, seule ? Sans façons.

La femme ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Elle s'assit un peu laborieusement près de Lefur et reposa sa question.

— Qui est-il ?  
— Un sorcier, fit un homme de l'autre côté du feu. Un jeune sorcier... mais très puissant.  
— Le connaît-on ? demanda Lefur.  
— Non. Nous allons attendre ici qu'il se rapproche de nous, fit l'homme. Lefur, Nikas, vous irez à sa rencontre. Essayez de ne pas l'effrayer, c'est l'un des nôtres.  
— Entendu, maître.  
— Je veux vous accompagner, fit Ania en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Sûrement pas ! répondit Lefur. Va dormir plutôt, femme !

Ania sembla surprise de l'éclat de Lefur et elle replia ses jambes quand il se leva pour quitter le cercle de lumière du feu. Nikas soupira alors.

— Ania, tu connais ton frère... Tu sais qu'il a raison...  
— Oui, dit la jeune femme en baissant le nez. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à Lutina... Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé...

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et un silence pesant s'installa sur le feu de camp, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes. Finalement, la jeune femme se releva et alla s'enrouler dans sa couverture, non loin de celle de son grand frère Lefur.

.

La matinée était bien avancée quand Merlin se réveilla. Courbaturé, il se sortit laborieusement de son petit nid et déplia sa grande carcasse au soleil éclatant. C'était la fin de l'été et les orages d'automne et le froid n'allaient plus tarder à descendre du nord, bouclant les habitants de Camelot dans leurs maisons. Il allait falloir lui faire vite pour rentrer à Camelot avant le froid, mais au pire, il pourrait toujours utiliser sa magie pour se déplacer plus vite.

S'asseyant sur une pierre, le jeune sorcier entreprit de manger quelque chose avant de repartir. Il ne fit pas de feu, la viande froide et le vin qu'il avait emportés du château suffiraient à le caler jusqu'au soir.

Il était en train de ronger une lamelle de viande séchée quand ses sens magiques perçurent l'approche de magiciens, deux hommes précisément.

— Quoi que vous me vouliez, je n'ai qu'un peu de viande et du vin, fit Merlin sans pour autant se retourner.

Lefur et Nikas se regardèrent, surpris. Il y avait encore une demi-douzaine de mètres entre eux et Merlin et, en chasseurs aguerris, ils n'avaient fait aucun bruit pouvant trahir leur présence...

Approchant, les deux hommes s'installèrent en face du voyageur qui leva les yeux sur eux.

— Vous n'êtes pas des Druides, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Ah non, pas nous, répondit Lefur avec un sourire.

Il portait une barbe rousse en broussaille et des cheveux de la même couleur attachés sur sa nuque. Sa vaste cape brune l'enveloppait du cou jusqu'aux chevilles et Merlin sentit la présence d'un poignard à sa ceinture et dans sa botte.

— Nous sommes des sorciers, fit alors Nikas, l'autre visiteur. Comme toi.

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis un sorcier ? Nous sommes encore sur les terres de Camelot, il me semble...

Lefur et Nikas parurent surpris.

— Tu as l'air vachement méfiant... fit Lefur. Tu viens de Camelot ?  
— Ouais. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.  
— Les Druides ? hasarda alors Nikas.

Merlin pencha la tête sur le côté. Il considéra cet homme blond, bâti comme une maison, aux épaules carrées et aux mains aussi larges que des battoirs à linge.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je raconterais ma mission à deux personnes que je ne connais pas... dit-il en rangeant ses affaires dans sa besace.

Il boucha le pichet de vin à l'aide d'une grosse balle de cuir et le rangea dans son sac en se relevant.

— Hey ! Mais attend ! s'exclama alors Lefur en bondissant sur ses jambes. Tu ne nous crois pas ?  
— Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver pour le Prince de Camelot, répondit Merlin.

Il passa un gros rocher et les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

— On est des sorciers, nous aussi, viens, notre groupe est à une poignée de minutes de marche d'ici... On va à Cenred, et si tu cherches les Druides, ils sont là-bas, eux aussi...

Merlin fit volte-face.

— Soit ! fit-il. Je vous suis. Mais gare à vous si c'est un coup fourré.  
— À la bonne heure !

Nikas décocha un large sourire et ils se mirent en route, Merlin sur les talons, en suivant le bord de l'eau, et ne tardèrent effectivement pas à tomber sur un groupe de gens en tenue de voyage, rassemblés autour d'un grand feu où rôtissait un énorme sanglier.

— Hé les voilà ! s'exclama une petite fille en se ruant sous une tente.

Elle en ressortit une seconde plus tard, suivie du plus impressionnant homme que Merlin eut vu depuis son départ d'Ealdor. C'était une véritable montagne sur jambes !

— Maître Enguerrand, voilà le jeune sorcier... fit Nikas en inclinant la tête.

La montagne sur jambes regarda alors Merlin qui, à côté de lui, paraissait encore plus grêle que d'habitude.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis ? demanda alors Enguerrand.  
— Je ne vous suis pas, fit Merlin sans se démonter, faisant preuve d'un rare courage. Je suis en mission pour le Prince de Camelot.  
— Le Prince de Camelot ? Voyez-vous ça ! Ce cher Pendragon père a enfin reconnu l'existence de la magie ? fit Enguerrand avec un rire un peu gras.  
— Non, répondit Merlin.  
— Ah ?

Enguerrand se tut brusquement, surpris. Il dispersa soudain les siens et invita Merlin à entrer sous sa tente qui, vue de dedans, paraissait plus grande que de dehors.

— Assieds-toi, fit alors le chef en se laissant tomber sur une fourrure. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
— Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur une autre fourrure et Enguerrand posa une bouilloire sur les braises d'un feu entre eux. Il jeta dans l'eau fumante des feuilles et des fruits séchés et Merlin fronça les sourcils quand l'homme prononça une phrase à mi-voix. Quand les yeux du chef s'illuminèrent de doré, Merlin hocha la tête.

— Ok, fit-il. Je vous crois, vous êtes des sorciers.  
— T'inquiète petit, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es si méfiant... Alors comme ça il y a un sorcier au service d'un Pendragon ?  
— Je suis au service du Prince Arthur depuis quatre ans, répondit Merlin. Je suis son valet de pied... et son homme à tout faire.  
— Je vois. Et... il sait ce que tu es ?  
— Non. Un jour peut-être. Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez longé le royaume d'Uther, c'est risqué...  
— Nous remontons dans le nord du pays avant l'hiver, nous rejoignons les nôtres pour y passer la saison froide, répondit Enguerrand.

Il servit alors dans deux timbales le thé aux fruits bouillant et Merlin en prit une et huma l'odeur du liquide.

— Et toi, tu vas où comme ça ? demanda alors le chef. Il s'est passé pas mal de trucs à Camelot ces dernières semaines, hein...  
— Ça... La vie à la forteresse est devenue impossible.  
— On dit qu'Uther est malade ? fit Enguerrand.  
— Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite... Mais oui, il semblerait avoir souffert du séjour forcé au cachot qu'il a subi...

Le chef haussa un sourcil et Merlin se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors du coup d'état manqué de Morgause, de la disparition de Morgana avec le corps de sa sœur, de la perte d'esprit d'Uther et du travail monstrueux s'étant abattu sur Arthur et, par voie de conséquence, sur Merlin lui-même.

— Et tu dis que tu es en mission ? Pour le Prince Arthur ?

Merlin but un peu de tisane et hocha la tête.

— Il m'a envoyé chercher Morgana et Morgause, si tant est que celle-ci soit encore vivante, et de tenter de convaincre Morgana de rentrer à Camelot, pour le bien de Uther, mais peu importe ce que je dirais, je la connais bien, elle ne reviendra jamais, Uther l'a trop fait souffrir.  
— Il se dit qu'elle serait sa fille... C'est vrai ?

Merlin hocha à nouveau la tête.

— Morgana est la fille que la duchesse Vivienne de Cornwall a eue avec Uther, pendant une des longues croisades de Gorlois... Et présentement, Uther croit Morgana partie en voyage et si je suis ici c'est pour la ramener et empêcher Uther de partir à sa rencontre, la croyant sur le chemin du retour.

Enguerrand resta silencieux. Depuis deux mois, on en avait entendu des rumeurs, toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, sur le Royaume de Camelot, mais la vérité était tout aussi étrange...

— Hum... Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre pour retrouver Morgana ? Si Morgause est toujours vivante, elle te tuera dès qu'elle te verra.  
— Je sais, c'est pourquoi je cherche les Druides. Mais en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je vais me servir de mes propres pouvoirs pour pister Morgana. J'ai un flacon du parfum qu'elle portait tout le temps. Je sais qu'après deux mois d'errance, elle ne doit plus être trop fraîche, mais une odeur reste longtemps dans les airs, même si nous ne pouvons la sentir.

Enguerrand hocha la tête.

— Je t'aiderais bien dans tes recherches, mais je dois conduire les miens au nord avant l'hiver et rester une journée arrêté peu compromettre notre arrivée...

On gratta soudain à la tente et une tête aux mèches brunes en serpentins lui tombant sur le visage apparut.

— Chef... le repas est prêt à être servit.

Merlin regarda la jeune femme. Avec ses cheveux sombres torsadés, elle lui rappelait Gwen bien qu'Ania eut un teint de porcelaine à la place de celui, mat, de l'amie du jeune sorcier.

— Merci Ania. Viens Merlin, tu vas partager notre repas puis tu pourras reprendre tes recherches.  
— Je vous remercie, fit Merlin en inclinant la tête.

Ania s'écarta de la tente et Enguerrand déplia son corps massif en dehors de l'abri. Merlin le suivit et l'odeur du sanglier rôti lui creusa le ventre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4  
**

.

Le groupe de sorciers voyageurs plia bagages en fin d'après-midi. Afin de ne pas risquer de croiser de patrouilles, ils voyageaient de nuit et dormaient la journée dans des grottes, au pied de falaises ou au beau milieu d'une lande déserte en se protégeant de sortilèges d'alarmes.

.

— Non Ania !

Merlin leva le nez de son sac. Il venait de récupérer des feuilles d'une plante sucrée pour s'en faire une infusion pendant son voyage et il était en train de les ranger soigneusement dans un herbier quand la voix de Lefur avait claqué comme un fouet.

Aussitôt le campement avait fait silence et, traversant les couvertures, Lefur traça jusqu'à son sac, s'en saisit et jeta dedans pêle-mêle ses affaires. Sa sœur Ania apparut, essoufflée, et Merlin fronça les sourcils. La robe de cette jeune femme paraissait trop large pour elle, elle pendait verticalement depuis sa poitrine jusqu'à ses pieds et le jeune sorcier comprit qu'Ania était enceinte quand elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour reprendre son souffle, creusant le dos.

Se levant, Merlin s'approcha de Lefur.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.  
— Non ! répliqua le jeune homme. Et c'est de ta faute !  
— Hein ? Mais...

Enguerrand se montra alors, attiré par les éclats de voix.

— Chef, essaye de raisonner Ania ! s'exclama alors Lefur en pointant son index sur la jeune femme.  
— La raisonner ? Mais pourquoi donc ?  
— Demande-lui... grogna alors Lefur en regardant Merlin.  
— Moi ? Mais...

Enguerrand fronça les sourcils. Ania dit soudain :

— Il n'y est pour rien, chef, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé.  
— Décidé ? Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ! tonna Enguerrand, excédé.  
— Ania ne veut pas nous suivre mais partir avec lui, siffla alors Lefur en fusillant Merlin du regard.  
— Partir avec moi ?! fit Merlin, tombant des nues. Mais... Non, il en est hors de question. Nous ne nous connaissons même pas !  
— Ania, explique-toi, fit alors Enguerrand en croisant les bras.  
— Chef...

La jeune femme s'assit sur un bout de tronc en soupirant.

— Si je suis partie de Lutina avec vous c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à y demeurer... Pas après ce qui m'est arrivé, dit-elle.  
— Les anciens de Lutina t'auraient soutenue, Ania, fit Lefur, acide. Mais non ! Tu as voulu nous suivre ! Avec tous les risques que cela encourt !  
— Laisse la parler, tu veux ? fit Enguerrand en dardant son regard bleu sur Lefur qui grommela et retourna ranger son sac. Ania, pourquoi ton frère dit que tu veux partir avec Merlin ?  
— Parce que... au moins à Camelot, je ne risque pas d'être reconnue dans la rue comme la putain du village qui s'est fait engrosser par un mortel.

Les oreilles de Merlin souffrirent d'un tel langage dans la bouche d'une jeune femme et il soupira profondément.

— Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda alors Enguerrand.  
— Moi ? demanda Merlin. Rien. Je ne vais pas à Camelot pour le moment, je suis en mission royale. Il est exclu qu'une femme vienne avec moi. Une femme enceinte de surcroît. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Ania baissa les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira profondément.

— Alors je ferais mieux de me jeter de la falaise tout de suite.  
— Quoi ?

Merlin, Lefur et Enguerrand s'étaient exclamés d'une même voix et Enguerrand grogna :

— Ania, tu n'es qu'une petite idiote sans cervelle, comme ta mère.

Lefur prit la remarque pour lui mais ne dit rien. Il savait que son chef n'en croyait pas un mot pour se permettre d'insulter la mère de deux jeunes gens qui n'était autre que sa propre sœur.

— Que crois-tu qu'il va t'arriver si Merlin se pointe à Camelot avec une fille enceinte ramassée en chemin ? En plus tu es une sorcière, et tu sais ce que les Pendragon font aux sorciers.  
— Je sais, mais je ne peux ni rester à Lutina, ni retourner à Sangar, fit Ania en baissant la tête. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée Enguerrand... Je t'en prie, mon oncle...

Merlin soupira. Enguerrand se tourna alors vers lui.

— Je sens que tu es un sorcier puissant, Merlin, mais ta tâche est ardue et une seconde source de pouvoirs ne serait pas de trop, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
— Elle est enceinte... tenta Merlin une dernière fois.  
— Mais je suis une femme forte et volontaire, je ne serais pas ton boulet, je te le jure, répondit Ania en bondissant sur ses jambes. Et puis, ta princesse là, Morgana, je pourrais peut-être parvenir à la convaincre de rentrer... Entre femmes on se comprend.

Sentant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, Merlin laissa échapper un profond soupir et c'est à la lueur d'une torche qu'il regarda le convoi partir, deux heures plus tard, en laissant derrière lui une jeune femme enceinte et visiblement désespérée.

.

À Camelot cependant, Arthur faisait une nouvelle tentative pour parler à son père, mais Uther le renvoya vertement sur les roses en grommelant qu'il allait être en retard pour aller accueillir Morgana.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, le jeune Prince gagna l'antre de Gaius et s'effondra sur un banc. Le vieux médecin lui donna une préparation à base des plantes pour le calmer et Gwen entra au même moment.

— Arthur, joignez-vous à nous pour le dîner, fit alors Gaius. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Merlin ?  
— Non, mais il n'est parti que depuis hier soir, je doute que Morgana et Morgause soient aussi proche de Camelot... répondit Arthur.

Il fit un signe de tête comme Gwen déposait un jeu de couverts devant lui avant d'inviter Gaius à s'asseoir et d'aller chercher sur le feu la grande gamelle contenant le frugal dîner qui fut tout de même complété par un gâteau de céréales fait par Gwen et du vin et du pain qu'Arthur envoya chercher.

Les trois amis discutèrent ensuite une bonne partie de la soirée, de Merlin, de Morgana, et d'Uther, chacun se demandent comment les prochains jours allaient se dérouler.

En effet, Merlin étant absent, non seulement Arthur allait devoir se faire servir par un autre valet de pied qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais en plus, il allait devoir composer avec les humeurs aléatoires de son père qui était persuadé que sa fille aînée était partie en voyage pensant quelques jours et allait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre... Il semblait avoir complètement oublié, volontairement ou non, que l'enfant qu'il avait eue avec Lady Vivienne, était l'une des créatures qu'il ne peut pas supporter...


End file.
